


A Knock on the Door

by WaywardFairchild



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Multi, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Scared Harley Keener, Scared Harry Osborn, Scared Peter Parker, horror movies, knock on door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter is watching a horror movie when he hears a knock on the door.-day 26: a knock on the door
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: 31 Days of Halloween [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Knock on the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts).



Peter had a short day of classes when Ned told him that he couldn’t make their plans to have a Star Wars Marathon that night. Peter was upset but he figured he could just call Harry and Harley and see if they were available. He knew it was the one day that they both had late classes so they would be coming in later than normal but it would be nice to just spend some time to himself. Besides he could find something to do for an hour or two before they got there. He finally got a hold of them and they both seemed excited as they told him that they would be there after their classes. Peter made sure to let May know that Harry and Harley would be over tonight which she was fine with. He was excited to spend some time with them and he didn’t notice what day it was as he was walking home. 

~

Peter decided to watch a horror movie. He didn’t like horror movies at all. The entire time was Peter freaking out or hiding his face in Harley and Harry’s shirts. In his defense, he really wanted to see how this movie ended. He had started it when Harley and Harry were over but it ended up just being a make-out session for the three boys. Peter was getting really into the movie too. It had a few jump scares but nothing he couldn’t handle. It was near the end when he heard a knock on the door. Peter wouldn’t have been panicking so much if he wasn’t watching a movie about a psychopath killing people. Peter headed towards the door and asked who it was.

“It’s just me,” Harry said. Peter sighed before opening the door for Harry who looked tired. Harry saw Peter look out the door before he shut it. Harry sat on the couch and looked at Peter confused.

“Didn’t we watch this one?” Harry asked.

“If you mean did we start it and never really finish it then yes,” Peter said before he sat down and turned back on the movie. Harry rested his head in Peter’s lap. Harry watched along with Peter as the two enjoyed the movie. Peter jumped at a few parts. It wasn’t until they heard knocking again that Peter and Harry looked at each other nervously. They both went to the door and asked who was there.

“It’s me,” Harley said. The two opened the door and pulled Harley in before Peter looked out into the hallway and then shut and locked the door. Harley looked at the two of them confused. 

“Did I miss something?” He asked.

“It’s nothing,” Harry said. He expected Peter to say the same thing but Peter being Peter didn’t.

“We just were watching a movie and the knocking kinda scared us,” Peter said.

“Speak for yourself Parker,” Harry said. He looked a little annoyed with Peter. 

“Oh as if you didn’t jump the second you heard the knocking as well,” Peter said. He was smiling as he looked at Harry who just stuck his tongue out. Harley rolled his eyes before sitting down. Harry took one side as Peter took his other. The two were cuddled up to Harley. Harley liked how close they were as he sat between them feeling safe himself. He smiled at both of them as he kissed their foreheads. 

“Did I need to protect you two from the scary monsters?” Harley jokes. The other two nodded and Harley realized that the movie was scaring them both even if they wouldn’t completely admit it. He turned back on the movie and frowned. 

“Didn’t we already see this one?” He asked. He remembered at least watching a horror movie with that girl in it recently. Maybe it wasn’t the same movie but it sounded like the same movie.

“We started it,” Harry said. 

“But never finished it,” Peter said. Harley nodded as the two boys stayed close to his side as they continued to watch the movie. They all heard a knock on the door near the end of the movie and froze. The three boys ran to hide in Peter’s room. After the second knock, May came out surprised that Peter wasn’t in the living room and answered the door. She smiled at the children who said trick or treat and made sure to give them candy before she went and found all three boys hiding under Peter’s bed. May looked at the three of them confused. They were twenty-year-olds hiding under the bed from little kids. She had more than one question about what was going on.

“Should I be concerned?” May asked.

“No,” they said. She doubts their answer as they all stay underneath the bed. 

“What did the kids really scary you that bad?” May asked, smiling. They all looked at her confused. “You do realize that it's Halloween today right?” The three of them looked at the other two before laughing and crawling out from under the bed. They all went back to the living room to finish the movie. May just rolled her eyes as she stayed nearby in case her brave boys got scared again. She just watched as they all held onto the other two like shields. May figured it was best to suggest Disney movies afterward. So that they wouldn’t be scared for the whole night. Maybe she could order some pizza and the boys could relax knowing she was there. 

  
  



End file.
